


it's always better when we're together

by samostagram



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, domestic samo because i miss them so much it makes my head ACHE, they're both such losers... match made in heaven i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samostagram/pseuds/samostagram
Summary: Sana makes a mess, and Momo loves her more than anything in the world.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	it's always better when we're together

**Author's Note:**

> part of a bunch of works i wrote for my mutuals on twt :] this is for _@MlNATOZKI_ , and the prompt was _"I don't owe you an explanation." / Samo_! hi huey here's to more fluff samo fics pls...  
>   
> title is from the song _better together_ by _jack johnson_ :)

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.” 

Momo stands at the doorway to her apartment, having just come home from work. Today had been particularly slow; the dance class she was supposed to teach in the afternoon had gotten rescheduled, while the one she taught in the morning finished earlier than expected. This meant, much to her delight, that Momo could go home after lunch and a brief meeting with her boss - so she did, rushing to leap back into bed and cuddle with her girlfriend, who had the day off from work.

Only - some things don’t go as planned, and here she is now; staring at said girlfriend, who is seated on the floor in the middle of their apartment’s small living room, surrounded by… flour. 

Sana is covered by the powder, along with what seems to be a bit of brown sugar in her hair and a cracked egg dripping down her arm. 

Momo takes in the scene. 

“Before you ask,” Sana finally speaks up, “I’d like to defend my honor and say that I don’t owe you an explanation.” 

“I hate to break it to you, but I don’t think there’s much honor left to defend at all.” Momo says, as she closes the door behind her and carefully steps around the mess of flour surrounding her girlfriend. She drops her training bag by the door and faces Sana, who’s wearing her famous pout on her face.

“You’re _mean_ ,” Sana whines. 

“I- baby, you’re sitting in _flour_. The same flour that’s on your skin, and- do I even _wanna_ know why an egg is running down your arm?”

Sana sighs dejectedly. “You don’t.”

A similar image from their college days resurfaces in Momo’s mind - Sana, sitting on her bed in their dorm, papers and books scattered around her. It happened like clockwork every time finals season came; Sana would hold off studying for at least a week, claiming she listened enough at lectures, only to get stressed days before her exams and try to memorize every single lesson in her books. It was an occurrence that happened so often that by the time senior year came, Momo had long since stopped trying to reprimand Sana and instead opted to reassure her and buy her smoothies as incentives for studying. 

The sight before her is suddenly all too familiar, then, and Momo’s heart swells. Sana is _cute_ , so, so, _so_ cute, that Momo can’t resist squatting down in front of her and taking Sana’s face in her hands. Sana is still pouting, but there’s a twinkle in her eyes as she stares back at Momo. 

“You are _so_ annoying,” Momo says seriously. “Seriously. And this is going to take _forever_ to clean up. But I love you _so_ much, and I have a really embarrassingly big crush on you, and you make me so happy that I promise to help clean up all your messes forever.”

"Aww, babe," Sana says. The blush on her cheeks betrays her joking tone, and her hand moves up to cover Momo's. "You have a crush on me? That really _is_ so embarrassing for you."

Momo scowls. She attempts to swat Sana's hand away, and her girlfriend nearly cackles. " _Yah_. You suck so bad. You liked me first, you know-" "Yeah, yeah," Sana cuts her off with a whisper. She smiles, already moving past their bickering, and her eyes crinkle in a way that has always made Momo's heart race on sight. 

Sana tugs on Momo's shirt. "Well, can I kiss the girl I have a crush on now, please?"

She doesn’t have to say it twice. 

Momo pulls her closer, and their lips meet. Kissing Sana is an art Momo has long ago mastered - and yet her breath still catches in her throat at the feeling of Sana's lips molding perfectly against her own. “Momo,” Sana murmurs, when the other girl nibbles lightly on her lower lip. “ _Momo_.”

“Hmm?”

Sana pulls away - Momo chases after her on instinct, already missing how she feels. “We both know where this is going, and I don’t think you want to be doing _that_ while I’m covered in stuff from our kitchen.”

“How would you know?” Momo challenges immediately. “Maybe the flour makes it more exciting.”

“ _Lord_. You’re _so_ weird,” Sana laughs, but her ears are red, and Momo finds it amusing, really - how she can still get Sana flustered too; as if they haven't been together for what feels like an eternity.

Sometimes, she forgets she has the same effect on Sana that Sana has on her. Remembering always feels warm - the relief of coming home and knowing you're exactly where you want to be.

She leans forward to meet Sana's lips again. Sana is pliant against her, but just as Momo's _sure_ she's about to successfully distract her, she draws back for the second time. 

“Also,” Sana says, “Tzuyu’s in our shower, and I don’t really think you want to scar her like that.”

“Tzuyu’s in our- _why is Tzuyu in our shower_?” 

“I didn’t make this mess alone, okay!” Sana says defensively. “This is 65% Tzuyu’s fault! I was just trying to be a good friend and help her make something for Chae-”

“Yeah, and you somehow managed to get your ingredients in our _living room._ ” Momo huffs. “I don’t even know _how_ you got flour on the couch too, _seriously_ , it’s already dirty enough with all the Hot Cheeto stains Jeongyeon leaves when she visits-”

Sana shuts her up with a kiss. Predictably, it works. This is Momo, after all, and she’s pretty sure she would only ever reject one of her girlfriend's kisses if she was under the threat of something extremely horrifying. Something like never getting to eat an avocado again.

Cleanliness be damned, Momo sags to the floor. She moves to lie down slowly, shifting so Sana lays on top of her. The moment her head hits the floor, Sana sits up, straddling Momo’s stomach. 

Sana giggles. “The flour is in your hair. You look like an old woman.” 

“Yeah, well, I’m _your_ old woman.” Momo defends herself. She frowns. “Yikes. That came out wrong.” 

“It did,” Sana agrees, wrinkling her nose. Then she grins. “But you’re right about one thing - you’re mine.”

And as Sana laughs at her - messy, covered in flour, and more beautiful to Momo everyday - Momo knows, with no sense of doubt at all, that there's no one else she’d rather spend the rest of her life with. 


End file.
